Forbidden Path
by not a veela
Summary: Dudley has a magical child, trouble ensues.My first fanfic, please review.
1. Time to face the reality

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling.

I am just fan who loves writing.

Time to face the reality

There in the shadows stood a little girl looking at her parents arguing with her grandparents. It was a strange sight for her as she had never seen them, her dear beloved family argue before .And here they were screaming their lungs out at each other .It was frightening her, not the fact that they were arguing because her mum had always said a little friendly argument and disagreement is always healthy for a family because it keeps things interesting it was what they were arguing about that frightened her.

She was scared that this would not end on a happy note. And most of all she was scared of the fact that it was all her fault.

Her grandpa was saying, "She is a freak **A freak** in our family it is just unacceptable"

Her grandmother was stuttering and muttering from the shock of what had happened.

Her mother was screaming at her dad for not telling her that he knew, all the strange things surrounding their daughter were magic.

Her dad was asking her to let him explain to her his reason for not telling her such an important fact about their daughter. He was saying that he himself wasn't sure of it and he was afraid that she might think he was crazy or worse yet, that she might be afraid of what their daughter can do, just as his parents were afraid of what his cousin was capable of doing.

Yes, her being a witch was the reason the perfectly normal family was arguing

----------------------x-----------------------

Earlier today she had received a letter addressed to her in heavy yellow parchment,

_**Ms. Caroline Dursley**_

_**2**__**nd**__** bedroom**_

_**No. 5 Privet drive**_

_**Little Whinging **_

_**Surrey **_

_**Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry**_

_**Head Master Filius Flitwick**_

_**Order of Merlin First class, Grand sorcerer**_

Dear Miss Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school witchcraft and wizardry to study amongst the finest wizards and witches of your time. The term starts on the 1st of September. We await your reply owl.

Sincerely,

Deputy headmaster

N. Longbottom

Note -Enclosed is a list of all the necessary books and school equipments.

Along with this letter had come a woman with bushy hair who had introduced herself as Hermione Weasley and said that she is a friend of her dad's cousin and that his cousin had thought it advisable that she be the one to deliver the letter instead of a school representative which is normally the procedure for she has some idea of what reaction his uncle and aunt and cousin might have to this particular bit of information then she explained to her parents that their daughter was a witch just like her. To which her father had responded that he had a suspicion that this might indeed be the case and to which her mother had said nice try but this is not going to work on me. With this the woman had pulled out a stick which she called a wand to which her father had reacted please do not curse us and her mother had just laughed and the woman had turned her mother's favourite chair into a dog who had done a lap of the room and was turned back again into a chair.

Seeing her chair turned into a dog her mother had used a very inappropriate word and her father had exclaimed wow.

After this the woman had said that she works at the ministry of magic and it is the ministry that detects underage sorcerers and informs the school of muggle borns and then it is the school that contacts the muggles that is non magical people about their childs ability and that the school in question was the same school that her dad's cousin used to go to and it is very unwise to try and suppress Caroline's gift and that they should embrace it to make her feel happy and accepted something that Caroline's grandparents could not do with their nephew. She also warned them that trying to suppress magic can turn the magic inwards and that is dangerous for the subjects as well as those around them. With that she got up and bid them goodbye and also said that he will come here tomorrow. Harry Potter her dad's cousin to take their daughter to Diagon alley to get her school supplies and he hopes that this matter will be completely solved by then. And that they will not repeat the same mistake as Dudley's parents.

Suddenly Caroline was snapped out of her reverie by her older brother who told her to go to her room. Who, then went to her granddad and punched him in the stomach and said no one calls his sister a freak and gets away with it.

Daniel punching his grandfather had finally brought an end to all the other arguments and distractions. Samantha Dursley after registering what had happened screamed at her son to go up to his room. To which he replied, "he called Carol a freak in case you did not notice" to which she said that we don't punch others no matter how good the reason is except perhaps in self defense.

Then at the same time Dudley turned to his father and said he is right you know, I suggest you leave but before you do that apologize to my daughter and it better be a good sincere apology.

------------x------------

Up in his room Daniel started to remember the events of the day. He was at his grandparents when he had heard his mother shouting and that his grandparents had heard it too and wanted to find out what was happening so with the pretence of dropping him at home they had decided to come over to his dad's place which is technically next doors .And that it was his sister who had answered and that she was all excited when she showed him a weird prank letter and that after seeing this letter his grand mother had fainted and his granddad had screamed not again.

After this outburst his parents had come skidding into the room and that his dad had carried his grandmother to the sofa and his mum had collapsed into her favourite chair which was not in its usual place by the fire.

After that a huge explosion had occurred his grandfather had screamed that we are not going to tolerate this and that we will stamp it out of her don't worry son it will be alright at these words his gran gran had started to stir

And his mother had exclaimed stamp it out what does he mean stamp it out Dudley what does he mean, at this his father had given his own father a very cold look and turned to his own wife to say, "he doesn't mean it that is he wouldn't dare for I will not let him"

Then his dad had turned to Vernon Dursley and said "I don't live under your roof so you have no right to dictate what will and will not be allowed in my house. No, not any more. I will not let you treat her the way you treated Harry, and if she wishes she will go to Hogwarts and learn to control her magic properly and also to perform spells, to tell you the truth I do not mind in the least for as I recall it can come in handy many times for example when Harry saved my life ---"

"Wait a moment" his mother had cut his dad off "that woman was telling the truth, this Harry he really is your cousin I thought she was mistaken or something, I thought that when you said that you had a suspicion you were being sarcastic and when you didn't contradict her I thought you were in shock, but you really did have a magical cousin and you never told me. We are married we are not supposed to have any secrets remember"

That's when his granddad had called his sister a freak and danny had noticed the colour drain out of his sister's face that is when he had decided to teach his grandfather manners which as danny had noticed he certainly lacked.

----------------x----------------

While downstairs Petunia Dursley was now back on her feet and even though she had been left speechless for a while by the shock of learning that finally her family had gained the special genes that her sister and nephew had, genes that she was so jealous of that she had called her sister a freak and treated her nephew like dirt.

She turned to her husband and said "Vernon let it go, its time to face the reality she has magic in her blood and no matter what we do its not going any where"

At these words Vernon Dursley's purple face suddenly turned pale. He was left opening and closing his mouth gaping at his wife as if he had been hit by an invisible hammer.

-----------x----------


	2. Harry's thoughts

**Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, I just write fanfiction **

A/N- I thought I might write Harry's thoughts on this whole sitch before I write the dreaded reunion.

Harry Potter was the head of the auror department at the ministry of magic. He was happy with the way his life had turned out, he was content. Finally he had the one thing he had wanted since he was a kid-**a family**, a family that loved him. Yes it was his desire since he can remember, to belong in a family that loved him. Harry Potter's parents were very nice and caring, but alas they had been killed on Halloween and he Harry had been orphaned when he was just a one year old baby. He was left at the doorstep of his aunt and uncle the Dursleys.

The Dursleys were the typical example of a perfect suburban family but they had no room for Harry, their nephew. Yet his aunt, his mother's sister had allowed him to stay(grudgingly I might add) and he Harry had spent ten miserable years with the Dursleys. They never loved him, they treated him like a worm, they made him work for them, he had to live in a cupboard which was under the stairs and filled with spiders, his cousin bullied him and beat him up, he was forced to wear ridiculously baggy hand me down clothes which ones belonged to Dudley his cousin.

But everything was different and he hadn't thought of the Dursleys for nearly twenty years now, at least not until the name Dursley had been forced into his life again.

Harry was lying in bed awake; his beautiful wife Ginny was fast asleep next to him, today while he was working with his brother in law and best friend Ron, Hermione his other best friend had come to his office and brought a very shocking fact to his attention, it had left him speechless and Ron after a very long stretched silence broken into fits of laughter and had almost fallen off his chair.

Hermione had come to his office carrying a huge folder which was strangely reminiscent of their schooldays where you could have found her carrying huge volumes of books highly advanced for their level.

Anyway,

Hermione asked, "Harry can I come in?"

"Hermione since when do you need permission to enter Harry's office" replied Ron

"Oh! Ron you are here, what are you doing here?" Hermione responded

"Oh well its just that I work for the auror department and the last time I checked Harry was the head of this very department and discussing something with your boss was not against any ministry regulation. If it is please do enlighten me?"

Hermione flushed but persevered "I did not mean it like that Ronald its just that you were the one who told me that you would be working with your brother this afternoon"

"Well so I was-----"

Harry who had seen that this whole conversation was headed towards a classic Ron and Hermione argument was readying himself to intervene before there were more fireworks, yet before he could intervene he did notice the coldness of their demeanour towards each other and he knew they had had a serious argument before and that this conversation was leading to another one and therefore he cleared his throat and said "Hermione you wanted to see me for err something"

"Oh yes" Hermione replied a little distracted and then coming back to herself she said "Yes I did"

Hermione walked up to Harry's desk and placed the large folder on it then she conjured up a chair which was not very different from Professor McGonagall's chairs except they looked a little more comfy and said "Harry" "Ron" she shot him a very nasty look then turned back to Harry "this was brought to my attention today" she pointed at the folder and Ron being nearer to it picked it up and was about to open it when his wife stalled him with her hand.

"So as I was saying that underage magical activity was sensed in an area which was considered **high security risk prone zone** as it was considered highly sensitive and it was monitored very closely at that time" she stopped and bit her lip for a moment as if steeling herself for something and then she said "well it is not any more but still it is considered protocol to inform the heads of the departments which were responsible for monitoring and maintaining the zone"

"Why have I not heard of this **HSRP zone** before Hermione" Harry asked looking at the folder with **H.S.R.P. Zone** written over it resting in Ron's hands"

Well firstly this protocol was removed and replaced by new more efficient programme **H.P.A.** when the ministry was revamped under Kingsley but for some reason perhaps unforeseeable future events they kept the records and informing protocol alive."

"Ok so you want me to have look at it or wait do you want me to sign it" Harry asked as he bent forward to take the heavy folder which Ron was extending towards him.

"No actually the auror department was not involved unless any serious situation arose" Hermione answered and Harry noticed she looked a little flustered again.

But before he could ask her why Ron snapped at Hermione "then why are you here"

Hermione looked daggers at Ron and replied "well I am here because it concerns you Harry"

"Me? Why would it concern me?" Harry asked opening the file and as he glanced at photos names and address he knew why it did.

Inside the folder was the name he had not thought about for nearly twenty years. The folder mentioned of a Miss Caroline Dursley of 5 Privet Drive which was next to the old address of a Mr. Harry Potter who used to reside at 4 Privet Drive and he at this moment was left speechless and seeing the expression on his face Ron got up and moved next to Harry to see over his shoulder to the subject of the folder and he too was left speechless when he saw what it was, well at least for a few moments because after registering what he had read he walked back to his chair and was come over by a huge fit of laughter and he nearly fell off the chair while laughing and his sudden sobering up snapped Harry back to reality as Hermione shot Ron a death glare he asked him about the argument he had had with Hermione which in turn completely wiped the final lingering smirk off his face.

Then Ron cleared his throat "Ahem, Harry are you alright"

While Hermione looked at him, as if he had a serious illness and was lying on his death bed.

Harry shook his head and said that he was fine and that he would be taking the day off and that he was really sorry that Ron would not be able to go to George's shop to assist him as he would be in charge while he was away and that he would really appreciate it if they could keep this to themselves for a while.

--------xxx--------

After the scene at the auror office; Harry had taken a walk to clear his mind, he had thought of the years he had spent with the Dursleys and the way they had treated him and how they had despised magic then he had remembered that his aunts reason had been jealousy and his cousin had tried to make amends but was too much of coward to defend Harry not that he had needed being defended and finaly he thought of Dudley's daughter and he thought of what Vernon or Petunia might do when they found out or if they already knew. Since Dudley hadn't had the courage to move far away from his parents would he defend his own daughter against them? This seemed to settle something in Harry's mind and he apparated to Ron and Hermione's place and knocked at their door.

Hermione answered "Oh Harry we have been so worried about you it's nearly midnight"

Ron came to the door as well and said that he will go floo call Ginny and tell her that Harry was here because she was going completely spare about him missing but Harry stopped him and said that he needn't do that, for he was heading home in a moment and that they should call Neville over in the morning and that he would come over with Ginny so they could discuss the err situation. Then Harry had apparated home where he was berated by his wife for being so late and he had stood their waiting for her to finish and when she had he had explained to her his reasons after he was finished they stood there in silence for a while and then Ginevra had run over to him and hugged him and asked him if he was alright to which he had said that he was now.

------xxx------

Now however lying in bed he was thinking how he was going to handle meeting them again and if he would be able to tolerate his uncle or resist hexing him if he said something about his granddaughter along the lines of what he used to call him and with these thoughts he fell asleep.

In the morning he and Ginny left their children at the Burrow with their grandmother and went over to Ron and Hermione's there it was decided with Neville's assent that it would be wise that the matter of Caroline Dursley be dealt by someone who was familiar with the Dursley attitude but when every one turned to Harry to ask him if he was ready he said that he was not and that it should be Hermione who delivers this news to them because neither Ron nor he would be able to control themselves from hexing Vernon if he acted the way they think he would and that Neville is not that familiar with their attitude and that after the initial shock would be over Harry would go there with Neville to handle the rest of the situation. After much effort they had convinced Hermione and when everything was settled they had moved to the kitchen to have tea and Harry had noticed that Ron and Hermione weren't cold shouldering each other as usual they had gotten over their disagreement and Harry allowed himself a silent chuckle which was shared by no one.

--------xxx--------

**A/N- thanks to all who reviewed or added this to their favourites or to their story alert****. I can only hope you like this one.**


	3. Scorpius

Disclaimer- Harry Potter is owned by J. K. Rowling.

I am just fan who loves writing.

**Scorpius**

Hermione was supposed to go over to the Dursleys but then that very day the youngest Weasley couple were informed that their daughter Rosie was in the hospital wing. She had got into a fight with Rochelle Zabini and that Zabini had used a hex which had mixed with a fire conjuring spell that, in turn had burnt Rose. "Our Rosie got burnt and beat in a duel!" "Rose has not been duelling I hope!" both Ron and Hermione had been sporting looks of disgust and had exclaimed at the same time.

But the fact that Rose was now fine, in addition to the fact that her parents were very desirous of the wish to see her had made Harry think and re-examine his decision to wait for Hermione to finish her work and visit the Dursleys. Harry knew that Rose being their first child and daughter had always been adored by them. Though not over indulged in anyway and by nature a very sweet and intelligent child (who rarely ever broke rules as Ron had complained a few times), it was a bit surprising to hear her part of such blatant rule breaking. Harry knew that they were worried about the fact that something must be seriously wrong, and as he thought about it he wondered why Al had not been mentioned in the letter. This led him to make a decision. Erm, Hermione I know you and Ron wish to go see Rose, so, you two should do that and that favour you were to do me...well, see I have thought about it and on second thought I think the best thing to do in case of my cousins is for me to go with Neville to their house. Hermione however looked doubtful, and then finally said "no, Harry i know that you are thinking about me and worried about rose but its better if I go... wait harry, I-I think you should accompany me b-but under your invisibility cloak."

"What?" both Harry and Ron stared at her like she had lost her mind.

"I mean you know Neville won't be able to go now, not with the incident at school and I can handle your cousin's family easily but it will be better for you that you be present there though without them knowing. This way any sort of feelings you have about that whole family could be cleared from your mind. So, that as you finally make contact you can handle the situation better than you are capable now. You will have gone through the first phase of emotions and when you meet them tomorrow you will be ore calm and relaxed."

"You know Hermione I wasn't looking at you like that because I thought you'd gone mental but because I was wondering how you'd become such an accomplished Leglimen"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Today lying in bed, Harry was totally flabbergasted with what he had seen at privet drive all the while Hermione had been talking to Dudley; Harry had been going from shock to disbelief to pure and total incredulity at the change in Dudders, both mentally and physically.

But now over the shock Harry could actually appreciate, what Ronald had found so funny yesterday.

However thinking of Ron, he remembered Hermione had gone to Hogwarts as soon as they were done with their little mission they had not had time to talk. He was still very grateful that she had done him such a favour when she herself was in a tense situation. It worried him what had happened to Rose was the Zabini girl something along the lines Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode? Whatever had happened Harry could not wake Ron or Hermione at this time, therefore, he will have to wait till tomorrow to find out. But if it were something serious they would have told him and Ginny.

XXX

Harry got up, today was the day that he would be meeting his cousin again for the first time in 20 years well at least that is face to face. He was having breakfast when he heard from Ginny that Hannah Longbottom has invited us to the leaky cauldron for special surprise for Neville and therefore she will meet him at Fortescue's ice-cream parlour which was now run by Adrian Fortescue a cousin of Florean and while there she will also go buy a present for Lily as her birthday is coming up and she had been eyeing Albus's broom with envy. And with James playing keeper and Albus Loving the position of seeker her only chance of having a chaser in the family lay with Lily. On that note Harry was reminded that he was running out of wax for polishing his own broom "The Thunderbolt Volterra V" and asked her while kissing her on the cheek that if she would buy some for him?

Ginny replied by curving her arms around his neck bringing him closer and saying if that was a bribe it was a very poor one. Harry obliged her a little too enthusiastically.

XXX

Ron was in the lift when Harry got in, harry waited till they were in the office then he asked about Rose,

Ron smiled and said it's sad that the only Malfoy to turn a new leaf is being treated as a traitor. Oh yeah Harry remembered Scorpius Malfoy had been sorted to Gryffindor though Albus and Rose were not that close to him. Well there was this Slytherin boy Lionel Delaney, who challenged Malfoy, he accepted but Rosie and Al overheard him and they followed him which was a good thing coz that was an ambush five against one well three as it turned out. They somehow got away but the Zabini girl got punched at night by Rosie so she tried to hex her but she missed and hit the flames in the potions class.

But you said that she was duelling when you got the letter, how did you know? Oh that just wishful thinking.

Anyway I was right. Oh by the way when are you leaving for your cousins place.

I sent them an owl telling them I will be arriving at 12:00. I just have to see the Miister then I am taking the rest of the day off.


End file.
